The Harsh Truth?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Eleven years after Soul leaves, he returns for his one and only love, Maka. How will she react?  Update ASAP! In chapter 5 there will be a lemon so I bumped up the rating. Mentioned KidxBlackStar!
1. Chapter 1

_"Can't tell me that after all these years that's really how you feel?"_

_"It is. Get over it."_

_"B-But...-"_

_"I'm leaving now. Have a good life, Maka."_

**-Eleven Years Later-**

"Mama! Carry me!"

Maka's eyes drifted over to Tsubaki and her three year old daughter. "She's very attached to you."

Tsubaki nodded as she picked up her daughter. "Her father is almost never home. But that's what happends when you marry a right-hand Death Scythe."

Maka nodded. "I don't think I'll ever find someone."

Tsubaki frowned at her best friend. "I disagree. I mean, whatever happened to you and Kid? You guys were going steady for a few years."

Maka nodded. "Yeah, but he's never home. I mean, he is the new Lord Death since his father finally passed on."

Tsubaki nodded. "And Black Star? You and him were together even longer than you and Kid."

Maka sighed deeply. "I loved him, but we fought too much."

"A-And-"

Maka quickly cut Tsubaki off. "I haven't seen him since that day, Tsubaki." Her head lowered slightly in thought of _him_.

Tsubaki frowned even more. "Why did he leave again?"

"He believed me to be too good for him - as in I was too good of a meister." She sighed deeply. "I still don't get it. I'd figure he'd at least message me if I was 'Too Good', but instead I feel more like I 'Wasn't Good Enough'."

Tsubaki shook her head. "I _know_ that's not true. No one was better than you. You were Death's favorite meister aside from Stein."

"Which is one of the reasons Kid loved me so much." She shook her head. "I haven't felt the same since Soul left. I just wish I could at least hear from him. He had said he was going home to his family, though, I know he doesn't like them all that much, so I didn't get it."

Tsubaki shrugged. "I know you don't want to hear this, but he's probably married with kids by now."

Maka nodded, a bitter feeling running through her. "I-I know. I figured that a while ago..." She sighed again. "Oh well, I'm going to head home. Have fun you two." Maka smiled to Tsubaki, then to her daughter before walking off to her apartment she owned alone.

She carelessly tossed her jacket on the couch and kicked off her shoes, plopping down on the couch, looking around the room at all her awards and other stuff that showed how skilled she was. She had learned how to connect her wavelegth to any weapon, but there was still only one weapon that felt right to connect her wavelength to - Soul.

"Maka, why do you look so sad?"

Maka's emerald eyes lifted to see Blaire in her small-fuzzy form. She sighed deeply as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Just thinking about Soul." She admitted.

Blaire seemed to frown as she looked up at Maka. "Is there no way to get a hold of him?"

Maka shook her head. "I called Soul's home many times - no answer."

Blaire frowned more as she jumped on Maka's lap whom in return started stroaking her soft purple fur.

* * *

><p>"Why am I being so <em>uncool<em> about this?" Soul groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just go, idiot." Wes, Soul's older brother snickered.

Soul glared at his brother. "You don't know anything about this, so how does that give you the right to step in?"

"'Cause I'm married already. You should at _least_ be with the one whom you like by now."

Soul growled. "I-I don't even know if she's married y-yet."

"She called about five times when we were all away from home."

"Well, y-yeah but..." Soul groaned. "Fine. I'll go. But if this ends badly, I blame you."

Wes shrugged. "Alright."

Soul stepped out of the room and to his bike that sat outside. He straddled the beautiful machine that still worked as well as the day he got it. As he started up and took off toward Death City, he could almost feel Maka's hands resting on his shoulders.

_Damnit..._ He thought. "What will I do if she wants nothing to do with me? I mean... I was really _uncool_ the day I left. I totally lied to her."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm leaving, Maka."<em>

_"What? Why!" She gasped, turning to face him._

_"I can't keep holding you back- I'm not a good enough weapon for your skills."_

_Maka shook her head, grabbing his shoulders. "Stop playing! I don't like this joke!"_

_He shook his head. "No joke."_

_Maka's lip quivered. "B-But this is so sudden. What about what you told me the other day? You admitted you loved me!"_

_"I lied." He avoided her gaze now._

_"Can't tell me that after all these years that's really how you feel?" Maka said, her eyes starting to water upon the news._

_"It is. Get over it." He growled._

_"B-But...-" Tears escaped her eyes as she pulled her hands back._

_"I'm leaving now. Have a good life, Maka." Soul said as he turned, biting his lip to keep from turning and apologizing for his painful lies._

* * *

><p>"I never wanted to lose her." Soul sighed. "Please let her want me still..."<p>

* * *

><p>Maka stirred restlessly in her sleep. She felt as though she her body was acheing in a dull pain that wouldn't go away. She tried drinking warm milk, taking a shower, even getting some air, but nothing worked. It was now 5:30 am and she had barely slept an hour.<p>

"I may have to call in sick to work today..." She thought, thinking how joyed her class would be since she rode them all so hard.

* * *

><p>"A visitor?" Kid asked Black Star whom had come into the Death Room without premission.<p>

Black Star nodded. "It's an old friend actually - can I let him in?" Black Star grinned.

Kid shrugged. "Yes, let him in."

Black Star walked off and returned with Soul at his side. Kid had to take a double take to make sure the being standing before him was indeed Soul Eater Evans.

"Soul, you're back?" Kid asked, stepping down the stairs to stand in front of Soul.

Soul nodded. "Miss me?" He snickered.

Kid chuckled and gave Soul a quick hug before pulling back. "Everyone has. You left so suddenly. We all actually thought you'd say here at the academy to be a teacher."

Soul nodded. "I wanted to, but some things with my family came up. Speaking of... i-is all our friends still here?" He asked nervously.

Kid thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, everyone from our old group is still here. Crona and Maka are both teachers, as is Tsubaki but she's only a subtitute teacher. Black Star is kinda one of my right hand men, you could be too, Soul." Kid laughed.

Soul smiled. "Thanks. I'd actually like that." Soul sighed. "I-Is Maka married yet?"

Black Star and Kid broke out into laughter at the same time.

"Wh-What? Why are you laughing at me?" Soul stuttered.

"She's single." Kid finally choked out.

"She misses you a lot though." Black Star stated.

Soul smiled slightly. "C-Can I see her?"

Kid shook his head. "Stay here. When she comes in for work go find her. You and I have some paper work to do though if you're gonna be a teacher here."

Soul shrugged. "Alright, get me a pen." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Maka yawned as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. "Damn, no sleep at all." She pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the mirror and dialed Kid's number to the Death Room.<p>

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello." Kid's voice said as his picture appeared in the mirror.

Maka yawned. "Four star meister Maka reporting."

"You look like crap, Maka." Kid frowned.

"I didn't get any sleep." She bit her lip, looking away from the mirror. "Is it alright if I call in sick today?"

Kid smirked and it caught Maka off guard. "Wh-What?" She asked nervously.

Kid's yellow eyes glanced to his side, out of Maka's view before looking back at the mirror. "Staying home is fine. I'll call for a teacher to take over your class."

Maka bowed slightly. "Thank you, Kid."

Kid nodded and smiled as his picture faded. He snickered as he looked over to Soul and Black Star who were finishing up paper work. "Almost done?" Kid asked.

Soul finished off a sentence and nodded. "Done."

Kid smiled and took the papers, looking them over. "Alright, I got a class for you to attend to now."

Soul blinked in surprise. "A-Already?"

Kid nodded. "One of my teachers stayed home from fatigue, so you will take over her class."

Soul shrugged. "Alright, where is it?"

"Ironicly, your old class - class cresent moon." He laughed.

Soul smiled. "Alright, be back later."

When Soul was out of sight Black Star looked to Kid. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I wanna see how this plays out." Kid snickered.

Black Star smiled. "And you always called me the fool."

Kid smiled. "I suppose I am at times too."

* * *

><p>AN: New story! I haven't done a SoxMa in a while, so this is it. I love how this is coming out so far~ Hope you do too! :O<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX

Update ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul strolled down the hall to the class he was assigned to. Kid had said that all the information he needed would be on the desk. Upon entering the room, Soul instantly felt... watched. He took a seat at the desk to look over the papers while he waited for the bell to ring for class.

"Alright, let's see..." He murmured to himself.

The paper had said that the students were to watch a video about the best group of meisters and weapons DWMA had, had. Soul was then instructed to speak of the video to the class. By then class would be over. He was about to read more when the bell went. He put down the papers and walked in front of his desk to look around at the class.

One student, a young girl with red hair, already had her hand raised. Soul spotted her and said, "Yes?"

"Where is Miss. A?" The girl asked innocently.

Soul smiled slightly to the girl. "You're teacher is at home ill. I'm looking after your class for today."

"You look familiar!" A boy in the back called.

"Do I?" Soul asked with a shrug. "It's possible, I used to be a student here."

"What is your name?" Another student asked.

"Oh sorry," Soul apologized. "I'm Mr. Evans."

"I knew it!" A girl called from somewhere in the room. "Miss. A speaks of you a lot!"

"Sh-She does?" Soul stuttered.

The orange haired girl nodded. "Miss. A, is Miss. Albarn, didn't you know that? She said you used to be her weapon."

Soul's scarlet eyes widened upon the news. "Th-This is M-Miss. Albarn's class?"

The students all nodded.

Soul shook his head. "Anyway, back on topic. Your teacher left a video for you to watch, so I will put it on." Soul walked over and ignored the laughing students as he pressed play on the DVD player and shut off the lights.

He returned to his desk and watched the video on an angle, his eyes widening when he realised the video was about Maka, himself, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. As he watched the video, he realised it was speaking of all the difficult missions they faced and when they defeated Asura. He smiled, remembering the old days. When the video had ended, he turned the lights back on.

"So, did you all learn something?" Soul asked the class.

The class roared in yes's. Soul then smiled. "So, any questions before the bell goes?"

A boy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"When did you become a Death Scythe?"

Soul thought. "About five months after my team and I defeated Asura."

"Was the power amazing!" A kid blurted.

Soul chuckled. "I have to admit, it was, and still is."

"So, it was Miss. Albarn that changed you, right?" A kid asked.

Soul nodded.

"Then why didn't you stay?"

"Personal reasons." Soul murmured.

The bell then rung and students ran out. His back was to the door and he could hear some kids saying hi to Kid. Moments after Kid stepped into the classroom.

"So, how's it goin' Soul?" Kid asked with a smirk.

"Why did you assign me to Maka's class?" Soul sighed, facing Kid.

"It just worked out. I needed a teacher, you were right there." Kid shrugged. "Schools out for the day. Why don't you do visit Maka? I can tell you were she lives~"

Soul chuckled. "Then spill it."

* * *

><p>"Aw man." Maka groaned. "Still no sleep!"<p>

"Maka, please don't yell...it hurts my ears." Blaire mumbled.

Maka put her hands up slightly in defence. "S-Sorry. I'm just _so_ tired."

"Try having a shower again." Blaire suggested.

Maka nodded, running a hand through her sandy blonde hair. "I think I will. Answer the door or any calls for me, alright?"

Blaire nodded and changed to her human form. "Can do, Maka!"

Maka rolled her eyes and stepped into the bathroom.

It wasn't even five minutes after Maka had left and turned on the shower that a knock came to the door. Blaire skipped to the door and opened it with a smile. "Hello this is- Wait, Soul?" Her eyes widened in shock.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Kid gave me the wrong address..."

"Not if you're looking for Maka." Blaire shook her head. "Come on in! Maka is in the shower right now. She'll be out in a few minutes."

Soul cautiously stepped into the unfamiliar apartment and took off his shoes, placing them neatly out of the way - a habit Maka stuck into his head years ago.

"Come here," Blaire said, patting a spot on the couch beside her.

"If you glomp me, I'm out of here." Soul sighed.

Blaire shook her head. "I have a fiance! I wont bug you."

Soul laughed and sat down. "So, Maka kept you, eh?"

Blaire nodded. "Only in cat form usually. So, Soul, why are you back?"

"Nothing left for me with my family. I'm a teacher at the DWMA now."

"It had _nothing_ to do with Maka?" Blaire smirked.

Soul's face heated up as she looked away. "O-Okay, she was a big part of it."

Blaire smiled and clapped her hands together. "Yay! Maka's very tired since she's gotten no sleep, but I'm sure she'll perk up with she see's you!"

"I sure hope so." Soul murmured.

"I'll let her know you're here!" Blaire grinned.

"N-No. Don't say it's me. Just say it's an old friend." Soul smirked.

Blaire smiled more. "Okay!"

She skipped off to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"What?" Maka called through the door.

"Someone is here to see you~" Blaire snickered.

"Well, who is it?" Maka asked.

"A guy, but I'm not allowed to say who~" Blaire laughed and ran back to where she left Soul. "I told her an old friend was here~"

"Good." Soul smiled.

About three minutes later, a door could be heard opening and Maka's voice followed. "You better not be joking around Bl-" Her eyes widened as she trailed off, her eyes locked on Soul who sat on her couch.

"Oi, Maka." Soul said nervously, taken aback by her beauty.

"Wh-Wh...What are you doing here?" Maka stuttered.

"Blaire let me in." Soul replied.

"N-No. I mean... why are you back in Death City, and in my apartment?"

Soul scratched the back of his neck nervously. "W-Well -"

"He missed you and is a teacher at the DWMA now!" Blaire blurted before changing to a cat and hoping out the open window.

Maka's and Soul's eyes drifted from the window to one another. Maka slowly moved to sit on the couch where Blaire had been moments ago.

"Is that true, Soul?" She asked.

Soul's face was a deep shade of red as he nodded.

"Then why did you say what you did and leave?" She frowned.

Soul's blush faded as he looked down, his face showing shame and regret. "I'm sorry, Maka. I lied to you that day."

"Why?" She asked.

Soul shrugged. "A silly reason. I was afraid of destroying our friendship had I stayed here. I figured one day you'd end up hating me, but... I guess the way I left made you hate me anyway." He sighed.

Maka leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Soul's muscular frame, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall. "I'm just glad y-you've been alright all these years."

Soul wrapped his arms around her thin frame, taking in her familiar scent. "I'm s-so sorry." He murmured.

Maka shook her head. "What matters is you're home."

Soul smiled into her shoulder and moved to look into her green orbs. "I-If you'll still take me, I'd like to ask if you'd be my girlfriend." He said with a blush.

Maka's tears slipped from her eyes as she nodded.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapta 2, DONE! :O Somethin' big will happen soon ! So stay tuned. It bein' March break n all, I PLAN on writing lots. *shift eyes*<p>

UPDATE ASAP!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	3. Chapter 3

The following night felt like a blur in Maka's head. She hesitated inside her room as she stared at her closed door. She was worried to open it. Soul had crashed on her couch last night, but her heart raced. "What if he's not there when I open this door?" She whispered to herself.

She shook her head of the ridiculous thought and opened her door, a frown fell over her lips when she saw he was not where she left him. She felt like crying when a scent reached her nose.

_Food? B-But Blaire doesn't_ know_ how to cook... _

Slowly she made her way over to the kitchen, a sigh of relief leaving her lips when she spotted Soul at her stove.

"Morning Maka." Soul greeted without even turning to face her.

Maka ran a hand through her hair as she walked over and rested her back against the counter - the kitchen being so small she was almost touching Soul with her leg.

Soul's scarlet eyes drifted to her and a smile fell over his face. "I hope it's not a problem that I made some food for us."

Maka shook her head. "It's fine. Thank you."

Soul shut off the stove and put the eggs he had made for the pair on plates that sat at the table. He sat down with Maka across from him.

"Maka." Soul said after a bit.

Her eyes drifted from the food to him. "Yeah?"

"You class told me you spoke of me a lot." He snickered.

Maka's face instantly turned red as she dropped her gaze to her half eaten breakfast. "Y-Yeah?... Wh-what did they tell you?" She mumbled.

Soul shrugged. "Not a lot actually, they just said you talked of me a lot."

Maka's face slowly turned back to its nomal shade as she shoved what was left of her egg in her mouth. She was about to get up when Soul took the plate and placed it in the sink. Soul placed his own dishes in the sink before turning to face Maka with his hands on the counter behind him.

"I have an idea." He stated.

Maka smirked and leaned back in her chair with her arms over her chest. "Which is?"

Soul smiled and walked over to her in the chair, his hands on either side of her as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I just want to walk around the city with you."

Maka blushes faintly and smiled. "I love how mature you are now." She whispered and nodded. "I'll go get dressed."

Soul smiled but didn't move. Maka raised an eyebrow to him. "Gonna move?"

He shook his head, smirking. Maka's eyes drifted over his sharp teeth and lips; damn she wished she could force her lips to his.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul snickered.

_Oh, now he's trying to tease me! _Maka thought, a smirk falling over her own lips. "Move before I make you." She laughed.

Soul raised an eyebrow, his smirk remaining. "Yeah? How would you do that?" He chuckled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Maka smirked as she threw her arms around Soul's neck and forced their lips together.

Soul's shock only lasted for a moment before his eyes fell shut and his arms moved around her torso. A soft moan left Maka's lips.

_How long have I wanted this?_ She thought to herself, a shiver traveling down her spine as she slowly pulled back from his lips, their eyes locked on one another.

"L-Last I checked, you're still stuck." Soul snickered.

Maka smirked as she pressed her lips to his again, standing up and pushing him back into the counter. His eyes widened again but he didn't hesiate to kiss back.

_I never thought she'd take me back._ Soul thought to himself.

Maka slowly pulled back again, smirking. "Not stuck now, am I?"

Soul smirked in return. "I could change that."

Maka shook her head. "Not if you want to go outside you won't."

Soul shrugged. "Alright." He chuckled.

Maka smiled and walked into her room, pausing and sticking her head back out for a moment. "Y-You know... you don't have to find your own apartment... y-you can stay here... I-I can ah... kick Blaire out of the spare room."

Soul chuckled. "I don't mind the couch, Maka."

Maka frowned. "Y-You could always share my room t-too..."

Soul shrugged. "I'm cool with it if you are."

Maka blushed and nodded before closing the door and leaning against it. Her fingers lightly touched her lips, still feeling his lips to hers.

"I-I can't believe I did that..." She whispered, smiling. "But I'm glad I did..."

Outside the room, Soul couldn't stop smiling. It's like everything had worked out as he dreamed. Maka still loved him, was single, and insantly took him back. He walked over and grabbed his suitcase he had brought up the night before and searched through it for a clean shirt. He tossed off his dirty shirt as he looked through his suitcase.

Maka had stepped out of her room and spotted Soul. Her face turned red as her eyes locked on his muscular chest. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realise Soul was looking at her.

"Maka?" Soul chuckled.

"H-Huh?" Maka stuttered, finally looking up at his face.

"Does the scar still bother you?"

Maka had barely noticed it. Her eyes glanced over the scar but she just sighed. "No. You're not dead, so no. I can handle it." She smiled.

Soul smiled as he pulled on a black t-shirt and walked over to her. "Well, I'm glad then."

Maka wrapped her arms around him without warning. He smiled and kissed the top of her head as his arms moved to hug her close.

Maka suddenly smirked as she pulled from his arms and walked over to his suitcase, picking it up and running off to her room. Soul chuckled and followed her from curiousity. When he walked into the room, he could see Maka taking his clothes and putting them into a dresser that was, conviniently empty.

"M-Maka?" Soul chuckled, walking closer.

Maka stood up and smiled. "What?"

"Y-You're sure you want to move me in?" He laughed.

Maka nodded, smiling. "As long a-as you don't plan on leaving me again." She replied, her smile slowly fading.

Soul shook his head, pulling her into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will apologize a million times if I have to. Maka, I promise never to hurt you again. I don't want to live a life without you at my side."

Maka's eyes felt glossy as she looked up at him. "Y-You really mean that?"

Soul nodded, wiping a tear that had slipped down her cheek.

She smiled and kissed him quickly before resuming putting Soul's clothes into a dresser. Soul chucked and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"That can wait. Right now I want to get out of this place and out into the city."

Maka pouted. "But I don't want to yet!"

"Too bad." Soul snickered, pulling her out of the room and to the door.

Maka sighed and laughed, slipping on her shoes and jacket. Soul slipped on his shoes and took her hand as he opened the door. Maka blushed faintly as she quickly locked the door before walking hand and hand into town.

* * *

><p>"I haven't heard from Maka in two days." Tsubaki told Kid and Black Star who were standing at her door.<p>

Black Star snickered. "Maybe it's going really well!"

Kid nodded. "Probably."

"What's going well?" Tsubaki asked in confusion.

"Soul's back." Kid answered with a smirk.

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "N-No way."

Black Star and Kid nodded.

"It's true, Tsubaki." Kid said.

"Soul's a teacher at the academy now and he went to find Maka last night." Black Star explained.

Tsubaki's hand had moved to cover her mouth. "G-Guys..." She said, her other hand moving to point behind the boys.

The two males turned and, like Tsubaki, their jaws dropped. The three saw Maka and Soul, hand and hand walking along. Maka was leaning close to Soul as he laughed and kissed her head. Black Star instantly ran over and in the way.

"Hey you two." He snickered.

Kid and Tsubaki instantly joined Black Star's side, both speechless.

"Hey." Maka greeted with a blush.

"About time, guys!"

Everyone's eyes drifted behind Tsubaki, Kid and Black Star, to see Liz and Patty laughing and walking toward them. Like Soul, shortly after becoming a Death Scythe, they had left the city, so they had no idea what situations were in town.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid grinned as he ran over to hug the girls. "It's been forever!"

Liz smiled while Patty giggled. "We're back to be your weapons!" Patty giggled.

Kid smiled to the two. "Perfect. I've still been unable to find a weapon as symmetrical as the two of you."

"You made my husband your favorite." Tsubaki mumbled.

"That's different!" Kid sighed.

"Also, Kid, I'd like to be a teacher." Liz smiled.

Kid nodded. "That's no problem. I'll take you to do the paper work later."

Liz smiled before looking to Maka and Soul. "So, when did this start?"

"Last night." Maka admitted, burrying her face against Soul's shoulder.

"We need to celebrate!" Patty cheered.

Kid nodded in agreement. "We should. Our whole group is back together."

"I could call Crona to come too." Tsubaki smiled.

"If you need a place to stay, you can stay at my place." Black Star grinned to Soul.

Soul shook his head. "I've already got somewhere."

"Where?" Everyone asked at once.

"M-My place." Maka murmured, her face as red as it could get.

Everyone's eyes widened, Black Star even laughed. "Like old times." He chukcled.

"Including Blaire." Soul laughed.

Everyone laughed and Soul pulled Maka closer to his side.

"Tonight at seven, everyone show up at my place." Kid stated with a smile.

Everyone nodded and said their bye's before walking off in different directions.

Maka and Soul continued on their way through town. Soul couldn't explain how amamzing it felt just to have Maka at his side once again.

"Soul?" Maka said, looking up to him.

"What?" He replied, looking to meet her gaze.

"I-I love you." She murmured.

Soul just smiled and placed a quick kiss upon her lips. "I love you too. And I've been wanting to say that since the day I left."

Maka threw her arms around Soul, causing them to stop walking. He chuckled and held her close. Suddenly Soul's cell phone started to ring in his pocket. He blushed slightly and Maka chuckled as he pulled back and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Soul!" It was Wes.

Soul sighed deeply. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you got your girl?" Wes snickered.

Soul smirked. "I did."

There was a long pause before Wes spoke again. "I'm shocked."

"I figured you would be. Tell Mom and Dad I wont be coming back."

Wes nodded on his end. "Alright. But you better call us for the wedding." He laughed.

Soul just blushed. "I will. Bye."

"See yeah, bro."

Soul closed the phone and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Maka asked with a small smile.

"Nothing." Soul replied, pulling her back into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Maka didn't bother asking again as she melted into his embrace.

* * *

><p>AN: Longest chapter yet in this story! XD I'm really pleased with how this is coming out. It's so good that I don't mind constantly workin' on it. Keep watching and waiting. I plan on keeping this one goin'.<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	4. Chapter 4

Maka sighed as she flopped down on her bed, her room a sea of clothes. "I have nothing to wear!" She groaned.

At that moment, Soul stepped into the room and chuckled. Maka's face turned red when she saw the towel wrapped around Soul's waist and water trickling down his chest from his soaked hair. Soul noticed her gaze and laughed more.

"What's wrong, Maka? You have tones to wear. Just look at all these clothes on the floor."

Maka shook her head. "I have nothing!"

Soul laughed and walked over to the dresser Maka had emptied for his clothes and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ugh! Why can men do that? Just open a drawer and pull out anything?" Maka sighed.

Soul shrugged. "We're men."

Maka laughed as she looked aroun the room for clothes, when her eyes landed on Soul again, he had already slipped on boxers and pants. She tried to hide another blush and failed. She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed his hands from what he was doing.

"What?" He asked softly, looking down to her.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his, her body slowly pushing him back to he wall. He smirked against her lips and he willingly moved back until his back hit the wall, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Maka." Soul whispered.

Maka smiled and cuddled close to his chest. "Thank you for coming back to me."

"I never should have left." He replied.

Maka's eyes fell on the clock, her eyes widening. "Shit! Soul we're gonna be late!" She groaned, pulling from his arms, dropping to her knees to resume looking for something to wear.

Soul's eyes drifted to the clock that read, 5:49pm. He chuckled. "We have tones of time."

"Not for me!" She stated, throwing Soul's shirt at him.

Soul caught the shirt in the face, sighing. "Want help?"

Maka laughed as she turned to face him. "You'd help me?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Maka smiled as she and Soul started looking through her clothes. Everything he suggested she shrugged off. Finally however, she found something to wear; a pair of faded jeans and a long sleeve red shirt.

She looked herself over in the mirror. She now almost always wore her hair down. She sighed as she squirted some perfume on her neck, looking in the reflection of the mirror to see Soul come up behind her.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smile.

Maka blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

Soul reached around her and hooked a dimond necklace around her neck. Her eyes widened as she looked at the pendent.

"I-Is this real?" She asked in shock.

Soul pulled her around to face himself, kissing her softly. "Yes. I bought it for you a few years ago."

Maka smiled against his lips. "Thank you, Soul."

* * *

><p>"They're late~" Patty giggled.<p>

"They will be here, Patty." Kid sighed.

A sudden knock came to the door and Kid walked over to open it. He smiled.

"Evening, Maka, Soul."

Maka and Soul smiled and stepped in.

"Place hasn't changed much." Soul chuckled.

Kid just laughed. "Of course not."

Maka smiled and saw Tsubaki. She smiled to Soul before letting go of his hand and walking over to her.

"You two look like you've been together forever." Tsubaki laughed.

Maka blushed faintly and nodded. "Tsubaki, look at the necklace I'm wearing..."

Tsubaki's eyes drifted down to Maka's chest, her eyes widening at the pendent. "I-Is that real?" She asked, stunned.

Maka smiled and nodded. "It is." She blushed slightly. "He said he got it for me a few years ago."

"B-But that would mean he blew all that money, before he even knew anything."

Maka nodded. "This has to be at least two thousand dollars around my neck."

Tsubaki and Maka squealed, not caring at the glances they got.

Black Star wrapped his arm around Soul's shoulders, leading him over to a table with alchohol sitting on it, Kid following close behind.

"So, Soul. How's things with Maka?" Black Star chuckled.

Soul blinked. "F-Fine... why?"

Kid laughed. "Honestly, we're curious if you've had sex with her yet."

Soul blushed and shook his head. "N-No... I haven't... wh-why?"

Kid and Black Star shared looks before laughing.

"Just thought you may." Kid laughed.

"You guys are acting weird." Soul sighed.

Kid composed himself and sighed. "Sorry. We're just curious because Black Star and I both dated Maka in the time you were gone, but neither of us had ever gotten very far."

"We were wondering if she was only willing to, "give herself" to you." Black Star chuckled.

Soul's eyes widened slightly. "B-Both of you?"

They nodded. "It was years ago though. Don't worry. She proved to the both of us that you really were the only one for her." Kid explained.

Soul nodded slowly, looking over to the girls and Crona who were all chatting about the pendent around Maka's neck.

"Soul, why don't you have a drink?" Black Star chuckled as he himself, downed a shot.

Soul didn't hesitate to take the drink and down it. Black Star grinned.

"This is gonna be awesome!"

Soul just laughed.

Kid smiled and walked out to the centre of the room, calling everyone's attention. "I invite you all to stay the night, especially if you're drinking. I have more than enough rooms."

Tsubaki laughed. "But, Kid-"

"You don't have to. I get you have a husband and child at home." Kid chuckled.

Tsubaki bowed in respect.

"However, I insist, Maka and Soul to drink." He snickered.

"What the hell, Kid?" Soul laughed. "It's like you're as bad a Black Star now!"

Kid shrugged. "Well, he is my right-hand man as for as the academy is concerned. I guess his pranking ways have rubbed off on me a bit."

Black Star laughed and put his arm over Kid's shoulder. "Which is awesome!"

"I think you two are gay!" Patty giggled.

Black Star and Kid's faces both turned red at the same time as they glared at Patty. "We aren't!"

Patty just giggled more.

"Moving on!" Maka interupted before anything else could be said. "If you order me to drink, Lord Death, I will." She said, moving over to the table filled with drinks, smirking and whispering to Kid, "You make the gay thing too obvious."

Kid's face just turned redder.

Maka walked over and placed a hand on Soul's chest, lightly dragging it across his adomen as she searched for the drink she wanted to down. Soul shivered lightly under her touch but tried not to show it.

The next few hours became a blur to the group. Crona left half way through, saying he didn't want to drink. But the rest continued to down drink after drink. Tsubaki also had left sometime through, though, they were all too drunk to really notice.

"Black Star, you idoit!" Maka giggled, playfully hitting his arm as she slumped against Soul's chest.

"I-I... I think we should play a game!" Patty giggled, looking around the group.

Kid grinned and jumped to his feet, swaying. "Wh-Why don't w-we play one of those games we used to?"

"I call spin the bottle!" Maka smiled.

Liz and Patty nodded in agreement. Kid, Soul and Black Star just laughed and nodded. Kid walked over to the table of drinks that, by now, was basically all empty, and grabbed an empty beer bottle, returning to the circle of friends. He placed it in the middle and smirked.

"Okay, so anything that happens here, stays here, and no one can get mad about the results."

Everyone nodded.

"I think we should do it in rounds!" Liz brightened. "One round is all kissing, then it can escalate."

"No sex." Soul shook his head, holding Maka close. "Only I can do that to Maka."

Maka giggled and blushed.

"I agree. No sex." Kid laughed. "We'll just see where it goes." He chuckled.

"First is kissing! With tongue! Because it was Maka's idea, she goes first!" Black Star announced.

Maka blushed by pulled herself from Soul's chest and reached to spin the bottle. It spun around three times before landing on Liz. The two girls eyes widened and faces turned red.

"Do it! Do it!" The other four chanted.

Maka and Liz both sighed and leaned close, rubbing their tongues together before pulling back, their faces both beat red.

"Yes!" Black Star laughed.

"Your turn, Liz." Kid chuckled.

Liz sighed and spun the bottle, it turning four times before landing on Kid.

Kid just shrugged and leaned close, placing his hands on her legs to keep from falling as they parted their lips and met tongues. Kid finally broke the kiss and instantly spun the bottle. It landed on Maka but teatered to Black Star who said to Maka's left. The other four smirked.

"You have to do it!"

Kid and Black Star's faces were beat red.

"What's it matter?" Liz chuckled. "Don't think I didn't hear you two that one night. "Oh, Kid!" Liz mocked, mimicing Black Star from the night before.

"What? Y-You heard?" Black Star blurted.

Kid slapped Black Star's head. "Idiot!"

Black Star laughed nervously.

"Kiss!" The four yelled.

Black Star and Kid sighed and pulled one another closer, Kid's hands tangled in Black Star's spikey locks, as Black Star's hands were on Kid's neck as they made out passionately, seeming to forget everyone else, the alchohol overwhelming.

The four just laughed as the sisters stood up. "We're going to bed. Those two will be busy for the night." Liz laughed.

"Can you show us to a room?" Soul asked Liz as he helped Maka to her feet, even though he, himself swayed.

Liz smiled and nodded, leading the two upstairs, all of them falling into the walls and gripping the railing for dear life. Finally Liz showed them to a king sized bed in a fairly big room.

"All yours you two." Liz smiled as her and Patty walked off further down the hall.

Maka rushed into the room and flopped down on the bed, tossing off her shirt. "Man I'm hot!" She giggled.

Soul blushed as he looked over her fully developed chest. Maybe it was the alchohol, or maybe he just had matured too much to care before, but man, had her breasts ever grown!

Maka giggled. "Get your cute ass over here, Soul."

Soul just chuckled as he tossed off his shirt and climbed in beside Maka, taken by surprise when she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, causing the bulge in his pants to grow larger and more painful as it rubbed against her through the fabric. A soft moan left his lips as he moved his hands on Maka's hips.

"Soul, I've been waiting eleven years for you to come back. I have even remained a virgin, wanting to be pure for you. Please, take me!" She begged, kissing down his chest, her words causing him to stand fully at attention, his pants feeling as tight as they possibly could.

"M-Maka, I-I can't. You're d-drunk. That would be t-taking advantage of you." He groaned, fighting against his hormons.

She shook her head. "Drunk mind, sober thoughts." She pouted. "Please, Soul! You don't understand how painful it's been for me!"

Soul suddenly filled the tables - Maka trapped below his strong and muscular body. "I know, how painful it's been! I've dealt with it too..." He shook his head. "I-I just don't want you to be mine when you cannot even think soberly... I don't even have a condom..."

Maka frowned. "Soul, please." Maka sighed. "I love you. I want you. I wouldn't even care if you got me pregnant."

Soul searched her eyes, seeing nothing but honesty. "You're sure? You wont be mad or upset with me?"

She shook her head. "Do you need me to beg?"

He chuckled. "No. I-I'll do it. But, I'm not gonna purposely release inside you."

Maka laughed. "Deal." She whispered, kissing him hard.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I did a yuri kiss, and I did - make - Black Star and Kid gay, don't like it? Don't read! ...that or just ignore that bit ;) Next chapter will be a lemon between Maka and Soul. I will most likey get that in by tomorrow. Love yeah my readers~<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	5. Chapter 5

Soul moaned as his pants grew even more unconfortable. Maka's hands reached down and unbuttoned them, trying to push them off his legs. Soul chuckled softly as he helped her kick off his pants. Soul's hands slowly traced down her body, lightly touching her stomach. She shivered under his touch, a small moan leaving her lips. His fingers hooked her pants and moved to the front, undoing the button and zipper before slowly pulling down her pants.

"Y-You're teasing me." She whispered behind lidded eyes.

Soul smirked and tossed her pants away, coming back up and hovering over her. He reached his hands around her and uhooked her bra, pulling it from her body to also throw it away. His face turned beat red at the sight.

"You're so gorgeous." He whispered.

Maka giggled and pulled him down to catch his lips with her own as her hands pushed down his boxers. He chuckled against her lips as he parted his, meeting her tongue with his own. His hands slowly pushed off her underwear.

"Oh." Maka suddenly said as she broke the kiss and took off the dimond necklace and set it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Soul just smiled as he kissed her hard, moving to position himself at her entrance. "Ready?" He murmured against her lips.

Maka's arms wrapped around his neck. "Yes." She whispered back, preparing herself for pain.

Soul slowly pushed himself in. Maka winced and dug her nails into his back as she tried to bare it. When he reached all the way in, he tried to stay as still as he could. "Y-You alright?" He whispered, feeling guilty for causing her pain - he vowed never to hurt her mentally, emotionally or physically ever again.

She nodded, her breathing was shallow and quick as she tried to ignore the pain. She had to admit, Soul was _big_.

"I'm s-sorry." He whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

Maka laughed slightly. "S-Stop apologizing. Just do it." She laughed again.

Soul chuckled and slowly started to move his hips. He slid halfway out before pushing back in. Maka's eyes snapped shut as she tried to get used to the feeling and pain it caused her. Soul repeated his slow rhythm, watching her face closely. Suddenly Maka's back arched off the bed.

"Ungh! S-Soul!" She moaned.

Soul actually let out a sigh of relief as he picked up the pace a bit, thrusting faster and deeper within his lover, pulling all the way out before thusting back in fully. He wanted to find that bundle of nerves that made her scream.

"HNGH!" She moaned again, her back arching even higher.

Soul stopped worrying about Maka and started forcusing on the pleasure. He too started moaning along with her. His speed picked up more as he grabbed her hips, forcing himself even deeper. Maka screamed out in pleasure, her head thrown back against the bed as she moved her hips to his rhythm.

Soul felt his climax near. He thrusted a few more times when Maka's walls tightened around his member.

"SOUL!" She screamed.

The sensation along with his name was too much. Soul's climax came without warning as he released deep inside Maka.

"M-Maka!" He gasped, exploding inside her.

Maka's body trembled as she looked up at him through small slits. He chuckled tiredly as he pulled out and layed beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"Y-You said you wouldn't-" Maka began wit a smirk but was cut off.

"It was your fault." He panted. "Y-You screamed my name."

Maka giggled. "I-I really don't care S-Soul. I want to be w-with you forever."

Soul smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Maka, I-I want you to marry me."

Maka's eyes widened as she sat up to look at him. Her body felt like jelly and she could barely remain sitting up. "Y-You're serious?"

He nodded. "I have a ring for you at the house. I was going to wait longer... to make sure you really wanted me... but... I've never been one for tredition." He chuckled.

Tears pooled in Maka's eyes as her hand clasped over her mouth. "Y-You're r-really s-serious?" She sobbed.

Soul pulled her into his arms. "Of course I'm serious, Maka." He chuckled. "Lying is uncool, and you know how I am about uncool things."

More tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. "I-I'll marry you. N-No question! I-I'll marry you S-Soul Eater E-Evans!"

Soul pulled back and kissed her hard. "You just made me the happiest man in Death City."

* * *

><p>"My head fucking hurts!" Black Star screamed as he looked through Kid's cupboards for advil.<p>

Kid groaned as he tossed a bottle of advil to the complaining ninja. "Yelling wont make it any better." Kid sighed.

Black Star groaned as he downed a glass of water along with two pills. "Shut up." He murmured.

"Thanks to you, everyone knows now." Kid rolled his eyes as he ploped down on the couch.

"Who cares, Kid? Everyone would find out sometime." Black Star stated as he sat down beside Kid and traced a few hickies that were on Kid's neck.

Kid shivered under his touch. "Stop it."

"See you two are getting along as you always do." Liz said with a yawn as she walked downstairs.

The boys blushed but nodded.

Liz chuckled and went to the kitchen, calling back, "They did it."

The boys gave one another confused looks. "Who did what?"

"Maka and Soul. I heard it last night all the way from my room."

Black Star and Kid's eyes widened as they stumbled to their feet and upstairs.

"They're gonna kill you~" Liz hollard after them.

The two boys ignored her as they reached Maka and Soul's room. They slowly opened the door and peeked in.

Their clothes were spread around the room, Maka's dimond necklace on the table, and Soul with Maka protectivly wrapped up in his arms. The two boys snickered and walked off, closing the door behind them.

Maka stirred slightly in Soul's arms. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked around; the light from the window blinding her. She tried to think back to the following night, surprising herself, when all her memory was still there. She chuckled to herself when thinking of Black Star and Kid. Then she looked up to Soul who was still sleeping peacefully.

"He asked me to marry him." She whispered to herself, reaching up and lightly tracing his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered, moving from his warm embrace, across the room and grabbing a housecoat that was in the closet - Kid always had extras in every room.

She slipped it on her thin frame, taking one last look at her sleeping knight before leaving the room and down the stairs where she found Liz, Kid and Black Star on the couch watching T.V though, Kid's head was resting on Black Star's shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep.

Maka giggled as she walked over and sat on Liz's other side.

"Morning." She greeted.

"You had a pretty good night." Liz snickered.

Maka nodded, blushing as her head looked to the ground. "He asked me to marry him."

Kid snapped from his sleeping trance and Black Star's head wipped in Maka's diretion as Liz's mouth gaped. "R-Really?" The three asked in unison.

Maka's blush deepened as she nodded. "He said he already had a ring back at the apartment."

"Things are working out so well for you!" Liz giggled as she hugged Maka.

Maka smiled. "Almost too well. I honestly never thought he'd come back for me."

"But he did. Don't think badly about any of this. It's perfect! I'm even jealous of you!"

Maka smiled to Liz. "Thanks."

"Already telling everyone?" Soul chuckled as he walked down the stairs.

Maka blushed as she looked away. "M-Maybe." She murmured, avoiding looking at his bare chest - he was only wearing jeans.

Soul just laughed and moved to Maka's other side, pulling her to his chest. "It's alright. It wasn't a lie."

Maka smiled and relaxed in his arms.

"Well, not to be rude, but I'd like it if you two could leave now." Kid sighed. "I have a lot of cleaning to do, then I'm going to sleep."

Soul and Maka laughed as they got to their feet. "Alright, Lord Death." Maka giggled as she ran upstairs to their bedroom, Soul close behind.

When Soul got to the room, he closed the oor behind him. "M-Maka?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Maka thought. She did hurt a little bit, but besides that she was fine. "I'm fine Soul."

He sighed in relief. "O-Okay... b-but... i-if you don't want a kid with m-me, I do suggest you-"

Maka forced her lips to his, cutting him off. "I don't care, Soul. If I'm marrying you, I want to have your child aswell. Do you not want children?"

Soul shook his head. "I-I do. I-I just don't want to force you into it too soon."

She laughed and kissed him again. "It's fine. I want to have your child."

Soul smiled. "Alright Maka, as long as you're happy."

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done~ Again, you don't like Black Star and Kid together, don't read it! New chapter soon ;) Stay tuned~<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	6. Chapter 6

When the two got back to their apartment, Soul searched through his suitcase and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and bent down in front of Maka.

"Maka Albarn, will you do me the honour of being this uncool jerk's wife to finally complete him?" Soul asked with a blush.

A couple tears slipped from her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, Soul. I will be your wife."

Soul grinned and slipped the dimond ring on her finger, standing up and hugging her tight.

* * *

><p>Soul laid tiredly on the couch with his eyes shut. He shifted to try and get more comfortable.<p>

"Soul?" Maka said as she stepped from their room.

"Hm?" He replied tiredly, keeping his eyes shut.

"If you're so tired, why not go to bed?" Maka asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch by his feet.

He shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not tired. I'm hung over..." He yawned. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Soul." She assured, curling closer to his warm body.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maka whispered.

After a few minutes of silence, Soul nervously spoke up. "M-Maka?"

"Hm?" She asked, her eyes now shut.

"I-I had gotten a phone call earlier, remember?"

She nodded. "You said it was Wes."

He nodded. "Y-Yeah, about that... he told Mom and Dad about you and I..."

"Do they not like me?"

Soul shook his head. "It's not that! I-It's just... Wes kinda got it out of me that I proposed... and now Mom and Dad want to meet you..."

Maka opened her eyes to meet Soul's. "So, what's the problem?"

Soul blinked in surprise. "Y-You're interested in meeting m-my family?"

"They will be my own." Maka smiled.

Soul blushed as he searched her eyes. "I-I don't know how Wes will act around you..."

"I don't care, Soul." Maka smiled.

Soul sighed deeply before smiling. "Alright. When will we go?"

"Call 'em up now. I'll go call Kid." Maka smiled.

"W-Wait... c-can we even go tomorrow?"

Maka nodded. "Kid can cover for me, and your not a full-time teacher.

Soul nodded and sat up, pulling her with him and then connecting their lips.

Maka giggled and pulled back to stand. "Call your family." She said and walked off to their bedroom to the mirror, typing in the numbers.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"H-Hello?" Kid stuttered as he appeared in the mirror, his room dark, his hair tousled and shirtless.

Maka smirked. "Am I interupting?"

Kid blushed. "What do you want, Maka?"

"Hey, Maka!" Black Star's voice echoed from the side.

Maka giggled. "I can call lat-"

"What, do you.. want?" Kid groaned.

"Soul and I would like a week off to visit his family."

Kid sighed. "Soul will be easy, but you-"

"I'll take her class." Black Star stated, appearing in the mirror, his hair also tousled and shirtless.

"B-But-" Kid stuttered.

"Please! Soul's family wants to meet me!" Maka pleaded.

...

"So, you and Maka are coming up tomorrow?" Soul's mother asked.

Soul nodded to the phone. "Yes. Wes said you two wanted to meet her."

"Yes, we do. We're very excited." She replied.

Soul smiled. "You'll love her, Mom."

"I believe you Soul."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mom."

"Love you dear, bye."

Soul hung up the phone and walked to the door, Maka's arms suddenly wrapped around his torso. "I got us a week off!"

"A-A week?" Soul stuttered.

Maka nodded. "That okay?"

Soul nodded. "I-If you're sure you want to spend that long with my family..."

Maka smiled. "Who says all that time has to be spent there?" She said with a wink.

Soul's face deepened in colour. "O-Oh.."

Maka laughed and moved to her tippy toes, pressing her lips hard to Soul's as her arms wrapped around his neck. He gasped and closed his eyes as his hands wrapped around her waist, slowly pushing her back toward the bed. Maka allowed herself to fall onto the bed, Soul's body landing on top of hers. They both let out a soft moan as their groins touched.

"I-I think you're too horny, M-Maka." Soul smirked against her lips.

Maka giggled. "So? Does that bother you?" She asked between kisses.

Soul shook his head. "Nope."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you still have this thing!" Maka laughed as she looked over Soul's motorbike.<p>

He stared blankly at her. "I'm actually offended by that..."

Maka raised her hands in defence. "N-No, no... I mean... nevermind..."

Soul straddled the bike and looked to Maka. "Coming?" He smirked.

Maka smiled and climbed on behind Soul with her arms wrapped around his torso. He smiled softly as he started up the bike and took off from the parking lot. The trip took about three hours before they reached Soul's parents home. When they arrived Soul had grown uneasy.

"M-Maka..." He murmured, stopping her before she could advance toward the front entrance.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I apologize in advance f-for my family..."

Maka giggled and shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna reget this."

Soul let out a breath before the two walked into the house.

"Soul! Oh my little Soul!" Soul was glomped in a hug from his mother.

"M-Mom!" Soul gasped and blushed. "U-Uncool, let go!"

His mother took a step back and grinned as she turned her eyes to Maka. "Oh dear, you're so gorgeous." She moved to wrap her arms around Maka gently.

Maka wrapped her arms around her in return and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Evans."

"Oh don't be so formal!" She laughed and pulled back. "Call me Mom."

Maka blushed faintly, her mind momentarily drifting in thought of her mother. "A-Alright..."

"You father and brother just went out to buy a few things." She said to Soul and giggled.

Soul nodded. "I'll show Maka around. Call us when they arrive home." Soul said, taking Maka's hand and leading her upstairs.

His mother giggled. "Okay, Soul~" She sang and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Alright, heres a chapter so you all know I'm not dead. Sorry it's short :/

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
